


34859

by hmcc1967



Category: TYT（Band）
Genre: F/M, TYT（Band） - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmcc1967/pseuds/hmcc1967





	34859

灯没开，丁程鑫坐在沙发上玩手机，手机屏幕发出白色的光线，很刺眼。

“回来了。”

马嘉祺换上拖鞋，走到他面前，见他没反应，就一屁股坐在他旁边。

“等我?”

手已经捏上了丁程鑫的耳垂，丁程鑫转过头白他一眼，骂一句神经病就起身走开。

马嘉祺也站起来，跟着他走到房间门口，手倚着门框，笑着说:“不是等我，干嘛这么晚了还坐在客厅。”

还没等到回答，马嘉祺又自顾自地说:“你就这么离不开我，我也真的是没有想到。”

房间深处传来一声“呵”，马嘉祺露齿一笑，觉得他着实可爱。

洗漱完，马嘉祺上了丁程鑫的床。

丁程鑫搂住他的腰，马嘉祺就把头凑过去讨吻。丁程鑫亲了他的嘴角一下，把他的头往下压。

 

“舔。”

 

马嘉祺拉下他的平角裤，对着他已经半硬的阴茎吹了口气，听到丁程鑫发出不满的声音，马嘉祺才张开嘴，把龟头含了进去，舌尖顶着马眼舔弄，让丁程鑫爽得气息加重，却故意不再含深一点，丁程鑫后腰挺起，把整根阴茎塞进马嘉祺嘴里，毫不留情地挤进他的喉咙，几乎要插到喉管里面，马嘉祺皱了皱眉，咽喉配合着他的粗鲁进行吞咽，丁程鑫爽得五指舒展，插进马嘉祺的头发里，压着马嘉祺的脑袋越含越深。

马嘉祺以为丁程鑫会让他舔到射精，结果他埋头口到一半就被丁程鑫抓着头发揪起来，嘴巴忘记合上，唾液从嘴角流出来，马嘉祺用手指关节把它拭走，微笑着等待丁程鑫的下一步动作。

丁程鑫从抽屉里拿出一小瓶口服液，开盖插上吸管，递到马嘉祺手里。

马嘉祺挑了挑眉。

“怕我不行?”

丁程鑫翻了个白眼，叫他要喝喝不喝滚。

马嘉祺捏着玻璃瓶身，看了一眼。

没有任何标识。

用指尖弹了弹瓶口，马嘉祺三两口喝完了这瓶三无口服溶液。

把空玻璃瓶递给丁程鑫的时候，他看到丁程鑫背靠在墙壁上，嘴角的笑几乎裂到了耳根，像敲开房门的狐狸，又像偷到腥的猫。

下一秒，马嘉祺没有了意识。

 

马嘉祺被是丁程鑫吻醒的。

像王子吻醒了睡美人一样。

 

口腔上颚被丁程鑫用舌头舔弄，痒得马嘉祺口水泛滥，忍耐不住地用舌尖想把丁程鑫的舌头卷下来。

丁程鑫指尖玩弄着马嘉祺的乳头，时不时用手掌将马嘉祺的胸托起，晃荡两下，又放下。

马嘉祺感觉到自己浑身不着寸缕。

 

“你往下看看。”

 

马嘉祺低头，看见圆润的乳房，小巧的肚脐眼，再往下，他看见他两腿大张地跨在丁程鑫腿上，腿根部没有阴茎，只有一个漂亮迷人的私处。

还没等马嘉祺反应过来，丁程鑫就抓着他的脚踝，把他的纤细双腿搭到自己的肩上，托着他的小巧的臀部凑近了欣赏。

“很好看，对吧。”

“没有毛，是粉色的，你也喜欢吧”

马嘉祺猛的挣扎起身，可惜女体的力气太小，丁程鑫不用力都能将他压的稳当。

 

“小马妹妹，你在害怕吗?”

“不要怕哦，哥哥会很温柔的。”

 

丁程鑫用手揉捏阴蒂，马嘉祺被他压住，腿根颤抖，喘了几口气后依然不敢相信。

 

“丁程……”

 

声音也变成了又甜又亮的女声，马嘉祺沉默，选择闭嘴。

丁程鑫一手扶着他的膝盖，另一只手指尖轻轻地戳刺娇嫩的阴唇。

 

“小马妹妹，你想让我直接亲你那里，还是先用手指高潮一次比较好?”

 

“……滚”

 

“我知道怎么让你舒服，猛烈程度也会控制的很好。”丁程鑫摸着他光洁的大腿根。

“被操，会很爽哦。”

 

马嘉祺感觉到阴唇被手指分开，丁程鑫灼热的视线炙烤着穴口周围，他下意识地绷紧了身体。

然后，就听到丁程鑫“咦”了一声。

“小马妹妹还是处女吗?”

隐晦的灯光下，分开的蜜唇中间那层环形膜状皱襞确实存在着。丁程鑫只不过低头用嘴唇碰了碰那层看起来很脆弱的皱襞，马嘉祺就立刻挺起腰来。

“你知道你在干什么吗?”

 

“我知道呀。”他含住一片娇嫩的花唇，用唇齿细细磨着，手指摩挲着双腿间的肌肤。

 

“我在准备干你。”

 

“……” 

 

细碎的酥麻从被他触碰的地方一阵一阵的传到颈椎，马嘉祺额头抵着墙壁作垂死挣扎状。

 

“你知道我变回去之后会怎么样对你吗?”

丁程鑫把阴蒂吻得充血立起，并把淫液涂抹在穴口周围。

“不知道，小马妹妹的小穴真可爱。”

 

处女膜上的洞很小，丁程鑫用尾指对准洞口缓慢插进去，指头刚进去已经能感觉到甬道里面的湿润。

整根手指快没入时，马嘉祺的身体骤然僵硬，丁程鑫用指尖揉了揉阴蒂。

 

“已经进去 了，很痛吗?”

“......”

马嘉祺抓紧棉被，没有回答。

那里是什么奇怪的地方......

丁程鑫却立刻懂了，动了动手指:“这里?”

 

“唔- -- -”马嘉祺又挣扎着抬起身体。

 

丁程鑫寻找着尾指长度内可触及的他的敏感点。手指找到敏感点后就连续不断地按压，温热的手指没有规律地按压着内部软肉，马嘉祺膝盖软得再也支持不住，只能瘫软在棉被里，被动地接受手指的操弄，舒爽得不能自己，小腹连连抽动，动情的淫液一股接一股地流出，打湿了丁程鑫整个手掌。

 

“这样好吗?”

丁程鑫看着蜜穴吞吐手指的淫荡姿态，  “处女膜都还没弄破就高潮了。”

 

马嘉祺没有回复，躺在床上把拳头捏紧了喘息。

“不开口?那下面的小嘴就得张开咯。”

 

马嘉祺低下头看他。

眼眸在影绰的灯光下发着光，像雪夜里捕猎的狼，马嘉祺从来不知道丁程鑫还会有这种似乎要把人生吞活剥的眼神，连移开视线也做不到，身体在性侵般的注视下慢慢发烫，呼吸也变得湿而沉重。

 

“完蛋……”

马嘉祺在脑子里想。

 

后来是谁先主动的，马嘉祺已经记不清了。身体契合的瞬间，丁程鑫的亲吻铺天盖地，疼痛远在能够忍受的范围之内，倒是快感的洪流来的毁天灭地。

 

 丁程鑫掐着柔软的腰肢帮助他在自己身上起伏。蜜穴吞吐着肉棒，淫液在性器的摩擦中发出羞耻的水声，乳房随着动作上下晃动，漾出令人炫目的乳波。

身体被重重按下，龟头插入短短的阴道，撞上宫颈，酸软一下放大数倍，马嘉祺脚趾紧紧蜷起来，唇角溢出细碎的呻吟。

 

“就这么喜欢被玩坏吗?”

肉冠有力地刮那块软肉，进入到更深处，爽到极致的肉穴不知羞耻地牢牢裹着性器，丁程鑫相当喜欢这种淫荡的热情。

 

“不是…”肿胀的花蒂被冷不丁地捏住，没有规律的揉捏。来自身体深处的颤栗迅速遍及四肢，马嘉祺缩紧了下体，脑子一懵，被迫攀上欲望顶峰。

 

轻而易举地就被弄到高潮。

 

马嘉祺趴在丁程鑫身上，双眼失焦。

 

丁程鑫掐掐他的脸颊。

 

“别变回来了，永远这样吧。”


End file.
